<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Noise in the Galley by Ethuilriel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121086">A Noise in the Galley</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethuilriel/pseuds/Ethuilriel'>Ethuilriel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Gratuitous Smut, Julian Devorak Route - Upright Ending, Julian Devorak's Route, Julian Devorak's Route Spoilers, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethuilriel/pseuds/Ethuilriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You love everything about the trip to Nevivon on Mazelinka's ship...except the lack of privacy.</p>
<p>By the end of a week, your tiniest touch leaves Julian muffling obscene moans. A kiss? You can feel him growing half-hard against you.</p>
<p>You can’t see your good slippery boy suffer like this.</p>
<p>So, one night, when he has a late watch, you slip from your hammock just as you know he’ll be getting off duty...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s), Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>419</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Noise in the Galley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You love everything about the voyage to Nevivon on Mazelinka’s ship: the salt wind, the sight of the endless horizon, the sea rocking you to sleep at night, your newfound competence with the work of sailing. Even a bout of seasickness and the blisters on your hands from working the lines don’t bother you (though of course Julian fussed endlessly over each, lamenting that he could no longer take your pains as his own with a touch of his hands).</p>
<p>The lack of privacy, though...</p>
<p>The crew has already grown bored of teasing you over your affection. Julian always had a quip ready, but also took you aside to reassure you in very serious whispers that he’d keep his hands and pet names to himself if the public displays bothered you. You’d replied by drawing him into an exaggerated open-mouthed kiss, tangling your hands in his hair and throwing a leg up around his waist, almost catching him off balance until he gripped the railing for dear life.</p>
<p>A predictable wolf-whistle had greeted your display. You pulled away just long enough to toss over your shoulder, “Tom, if you ask very nicely he might give you a kiss too.” You didn’t think you’d ever seen Julian turn quite that shade of red. (You found out later that Julian and Tom had, in fact, once done something more than kissing.)</p>
<p>So nothing and no one could stop Julian and you from a kiss, an arm wrapped around the other’s waist, interlaced fingers. But.</p>
<p>Like the rest of the crew, you slept in hammocks in the crew’s open living quarters. Belowdecks, spaces was extremely limited—there was not even a storeroom you might sneak off to.</p>
<p>By the end of a week, your tiniest touch leaves Julian muffling obscene moans. A kiss? You can feel him growing half-hard against you.</p>
<p>And it almost seems unfair, considering how little time you and Julian have had together that hasn’t been overshadowed by the hangman’s noose or the Devil himself. Of course you knew what you were getting yourselves into, setting off on Mazelinka’s ship: Julian had warned you very carefully about the lack of luxury (in some cases, even basic amenities) on a pirate ship.</p>
<p>But you can’t see your good slippery boy suffer like this.</p>
<p>So, one night, when he has a late watch, you slip from your hammock just as you know he’ll be getting off duty. He’s descending the steep narrow stairs from the deck when you find him.</p>
<p>“What on earth are you doing up?” he asks, voice concerned.</p>
<p>“Shh, I have something to show you.”</p>
<p>Even in the dim light you can see his expression grow worried.</p>
<p>“Should we tell someone—“</p>
<p>“No, no, it’s nothing like that. It’s... a surprise. For you.”</p>
<p>His grin gleams in the moonlight streaming down through the hatch.</p>
<p>“Oho, a surprise? Well by all means, lead the way.”</p>
<p>You know the galley is reliably deserted this time of night—well, usually. There’s a corner, partially blocked by a stack of barrels...</p>
<p>It’s dark enough that you can barely see anything, belowdecks, but fortunately you know the ship well by now. You lead Julian by the hand, and when you reach your previously scouted location in the galley, his body language seems hesitant until you press him forcefully against the hull of the ship and devour his mouth with yours. He greedily obliges, and when he pulls your waist against him, you can feel just how excited he is already. As you move your mouth to bite at his throat, he hisses desperately.</p>
<p>He whispers, “Ah, you know this is—ohhh—quite lovely, and I’m always up for it, but my dear—hah—what do you have in mind at the moment? You know we’re not exactly, er, guaranteed privacy here.”</p>
<p>You pull away to look him in the eye. “If that bothers you, I’ll stop. But what I had in mind, was...”</p>
<p>You drop to your knees and reach for his belt. He catches your arms and pulls you to your feet.</p>
<p>You whisper, disappointed, “Sorry, I just thought you might—“</p>
<p>“Oh, my dear, I think it’s a fantastic idea, but I have something else in mind first.”</p>
<p>He flips you around so your back is to him, an arm around your waist, both of you facing the hull, and slides his free hand down the front of your trousers. You press your palms against the hull to steady yourself. He gasps when he feels how slick you are already. You’re just as desperate as he is. His long fingers quickly reach their target and begin the practiced strokes he knows you enjoy, as his mouth finds your neck, sucking and biting up to your earlobe and down to your collarbone. With his unoccupied hand, he fumbles with your blouse, licking a finger then finding his way to draw circles on you nipple until it hardens.</p>
<p>“Julian,” you whisper, “maybe we should get you off first. You know I take longer and we don’t know how long until—”</p>
<p>“Do you take me for anything less than a perfect gentleman?” he murmurs breathily against your ear, fingers still drawing against you. “Ladies first. Now be quiet or someone <i>will</i> find us.”</p>
<p>The only sounds are the creaking of the hull and your labored breathing, both of you muffling gasps and moans. He presses you against the hull; you feel his cock against your ass. You imagine how hard it must be, straining against your trousers, imagine the press of it against against your tongue, his hot seed spilling down your throat... He’s clearly rubbing it against you now, rutting against your ass, stifling his own gasps, and you wonder if he might spend himself in his trousers, before you even touch him... The his finger hits you just right, finds a rhythm there, and his mouth on your ear and his finger at your nipple and hs cock against your ass and you convulse, bending double so that you almost hit your forhead against the hull, and he bends with you, keeping his body flush to your own and continuing to move his finger in <i>just exactly</i> that precise manner as you ride out the waves of your climax.</p>
<p>As soon as you recover, you pull his hand out of your trousers, spin to face him, and drop to your knees. This time he helps you unfasten his belt and lower his trousers until his cock springs free. You don’t bother with teasing or subtlety; you take it into your mouth as quickly as you can.</p>
<p>“<i>Fuck</i>, I-I’m not going to last.”</p>
<p>You remove your mouth just long enough to whisper sharply, “Be quiet.”</p>
<p>Then you take him in your mouth again, savoring his salty taste and musky scent. You can feel his knees quivering as he braces himself with a hand against the hull behind you, the other coming to tangle lightly in your hair. He struggles to keep quiet, hissing, gasping, and making muffled moans. You give up trying to keep him quiet. If you get caught? Well, he’s the one with his pants down.</p>
<p>You take him as deep as you can, your lips reaching the curls at his base, and he lets out an audible, “fuck.” As your mouth moves back, your hand comes up to wrap around him, and you pick up your pace.</p>
<p>“Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.”</p>
<p>Well, he’s not even trying to be quiet now.</p>
<p>He cries out as his seed fills your mouth, hot and slick, and you swallow it quickly. He pulls you to your feet and kisses you deeply, not even bothering to return his cock to his pants first.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck, that was good,” he says earnestly as he readjusts his trousers. “How did you know that was <i>exactly</i> what I needed?”</p>
<p>You smirk. “I think I know you pretty well by now, Julian.”</p>
<p>“I, ah, I suppose I’m rather an open book. Mm.”</p>
<p>He kisses you again, hand cradling the back of your head gently.</p>
<p>You freeze as a light comes into view, nearly blinding you after so long in the darkness.</p>
<p>Lisha, the cook, is standing in the doorway with a lantern.</p>
<p>“Huh, I heard something and was afraid we might have rats in here,” she says with a faint smile. “Apparently that’s not the case.”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Julian says eagerly, face beet red. “We heard the same thing and came to investigate. Happy to report: no rats. None at all.”</p>
<p>“Good to know,” Lisha says.</p>
<p>“Absolutely. I take rats very seriously—I even brought backup, as you see,” Julian continues. “But now, ah, now that we are quite certain there are no rats—none at all—in the galley, we’ll be headed back to our bunks. Get some sleep, you know.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a good idea,” Lisha says with a laugh.</p>
<p>As you slink past her toward the crew’s quarters, she adds, “Now that I know we have such dedicated rat-inspectors on the ship, I think I’ll spare myself the bother of coming down to look, if I hear noises in here at night.”</p>
<p>“Well, Lisha,” Julian says, grinning, “you can count on us to keep the galley completely free of rats from here on out.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>